Queen Chrysalis
I could care less about the dress, I won't partake in any cake, Vows, well I'll be lying when I say That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together The truth is I don't care for him at all No I do not love the groom In my heart there is no room But I still want him to be all mine Backstory Not much about her past before the Canterlot wedding is known however for the sake of RP this is how I am makeing her past As a Virgin Queen she was alot smaller then the other virgin queens. Her queen cup was over looked more then one for feeding stunting her growth. She was picked on and made fun of most of her vigrinhood. Once her mother passed she went on a killing rampage and killed all the other Virgin Queens makeing the small runt the new queen. After she had her Nuptial Flight she never came back to the hive. Leaveing it to die with out a queen a hive is unable to live. She then found a cave and set up a spot to start her own hive. Her children would treat her better and with respect. She was right and in no time she had a large army and began to look for a castle and good food source for her new hive. And here is where we run into Canterlot and the rest you know :D Apearance Her true form looks like a pony with a twisted and gnarled unicorn horn, a pair of insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia herself. Unlike a pony however, she has black skin, a sharp pair of fangs, dark green eyes with vertical, dragon-like pupils and no visible cutie mark. Interestingly, her eyes have a double pupil: a vertical, dragon-like one within a normal round one. She has a teal mane and tail, and also seems to have a greenish saddle, blue-green rib plate, and a small, black crown tipped with blue circles. Her voice has a layered quality, as if two people were speaking in sync. All of her hooves are full of holes in them, yet she can stand firmly on the ground. Her limbs, along with her torso, are extremely skinny. Personality She is a talented trickster and a master of deceit. She fools Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and even Cadance's aunt, Princess Celestia to believe that she was the real Princess Cadance. She is manipulative and unempathetic as she turns Twlight's family and friends against her after been confronted about her rude and strange behavior. She also enjoys seeing others suffer as she enjoys telling Twlight that she saw through her and no one believed her.While capable to mimic Cadance well enough to fool most, she was unable to fool Twilight Sparkle for long due to the demanding and insincere behavior she displays thoughout the first episode. When Twilight attempts to do a special handshake of her and Cadance's, she doesn't recognize Twilight at all, alerting her of "Cadance's" changed nature. She also acted rude and demanding toward Twilight's friends, in stark contrast to the real Cadance who Twilight describes as "caring" and "kind". Queen Chrysalis, on the other hand, is cruel, uncaring and manipulative to all but her hive. Job She is the Queen of the Changelings Ponies She is Allowed to Mimic Holly Snow Equestria RP Alts Holly Snow Heart Throb Category:Cannon Category:Changeling Category:Mare Category:Gen 4 Category:Approved For RP